


Naps

by akiizayoi



Series: Lesbian Aki [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cute, F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: Aki will only nap if she can be close to her girlfriend.





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm just determined to make aki as gay as can be? please enjoy!

With a soft yawn, Aki stretched her legs out, before nuzzling against Mikage’s knees. This was her favourite way to lie down for naps nowadays, in the perfect position for the secretary to lightly comb her bangs. She made a slight purring noise of approval, closing her brown eyes and sighing softly.  
“This is nice,” she whispered between slowing breaths, moving one of her hands to lightly rub her eyes, before resting it just by her face, cupping the other’s thigh slightly. “I could fall asleep here, you know.”  
“I know,” a light giggle escaped Mikage’s lips, as she continued stroking red locks. “That’s the point. You definitely need as many cat naps as you can get.”  
With another exhalation of air, she just nodded, opening her eyes just enough to be able to look up at her girlfriend. “It’s a shame that you’ll never lie with me,” she pouted, “I’m the best cuddler.”  
While her comment wasn’t that convincing really, Mikage’s consideration of kissing her cheek and inhale her soft scent of roses was tempting. “…Alright, fine. But promise you won’t try and lie on top of me or anything.”  
“I wouldn’t!” Aki squeaked, rolling off of her knee into the soft caress of cotton sheets. A relaxed mumble of incoherent words came out, as a dozy expression settled on her face and her arms opened to her. “Come on!”  
Mikage just playfully rolled her eyes, lying down in the arms of the redhead. She could never say no when she seemed just so happy. “Alright, fine.” Burying her face into the sea of burgundy, she added a quiet, “I love you, Aki.”  
“I love you too” was the instant reply.


End file.
